<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Life Where I'm From by thelightofmorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298220">New Life Where I'm From</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofmorning/pseuds/thelightofmorning'>thelightofmorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Aurelii [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Merry Christmas, Song Parody, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofmorning/pseuds/thelightofmorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you imagine the Aurelii/Kreathlings at New Life, lol? Modified version of the Dropkick Murphies’ song ‘That Time of Year’ sung from Callaina’s POV. A gift to my readers for Yuletide. #merry christmas #merry xmas #happy yuletide #bitchin yule #happy hanukkah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Aurelii [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Life Where I'm From</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading and reviewing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The season's upon us, it's that time of year</p><p>Mead, meat and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer</p><p>There's snow on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung</p><p>There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung</p><p>There's bells and there's holly, Bjarni is gung-ho,</p><p>Egil kisses Njada beneath fresh mistletoe</p><p>Some families are messed up while others are fine</p><p>If you think yours is crazy, well you should see mine</p><p>My mother’s a whack-job, I wish I had none</p><p>She abandoned me and had two sons</p><p>My cousin Siddgeir's a horrible selfish twit</p><p>As Jarl of Falkreath he’s totally shit</p><p>He likes to let bandits take his folk’s all</p><p>I'd like to take him out back and deck more than the halls</p><p>With family like this I would have to confess</p><p>I'd be better off lonely, distraught and depressed</p><p>The season's upon us, it's that time of year</p><p>Meat, mead and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer</p><p>There's snow on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung</p><p>There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung</p><p>They call this New Life where I'm from</p><p>My father and uncle hate each other’s guts</p><p>My grandpa Arius was totally nuts</p><p>So’s Grandpa Dengeir who betrayed him at Pale Pass</p><p>Suffice to say his generation’s collectively an arse</p><p>Dad on the other hand's a selfish old bum</p><p>He’s still more self-aware than my bloody mum,</p><p>The season's upon us, it's that time of year</p><p>Meat, mead and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer</p><p>There's snow on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung</p><p>There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung</p><p>They call this New Life where I'm from</p><p>The table's set, we raise a toast, to the Madgoddess and Martin’s ghost,</p><p>I'm so glad this day only comes once a year</p><p>You can keep your opinions, your presents, your happy new year</p><p>They call this New Life where I'm from</p><p>They call this New Life where I'm from</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>